


Sacrinarious

by Jaunty



Series: Requests [13]
Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Angst and Porn, Degradation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, What a doozy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: sacrinarious (adj.) - serving to carry a burden or load-----------Tears trickled down his cheeks as Noah reached up to try to dislodge Firebrand’s fingers from his hair. He wanted to apologize! The way Firebrand is speaking to him shed some light upon the reality of it all -- the clear picture of a coward that refuses to take one step out of his already fading comfort zone.-----------A person whose head is bowed and whose eyes are heavy cannot look at the light.
Relationships: Firebrand/Noah Maxwell
Series: Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sacrinarious

**Author's Note:**

> A commission piece from someone who wishes to remain anonymous! I've been wanting to do something regarding this series and count my lucky stars, I get to indulge in this filth X3c
> 
> I...really want to write more. Perhaps there is to be more soon~.
> 
> Google docs, help me with the mistakes aaaaaa I made sure to clean up any glaring ones!

The camera focused a few times as though it is attempting to have its sight clear for what was transpiring before it. The sounds of slurping and muffled whines filled the room as Noah’s eyes flickered up at the figure above him, a mirror image of himself  **_(_ ** _ if he actually sobered up for more than five minutes and took care of himself  _ **_)_ ** that was sneering down at him. Mouth full of the other’s cock, he tried to speak --  _ to plead with Firebrand  _ \-- only to let out a cry as fingers roughly took hold of his hair. 

“Not a damn word out of you,” he nearly  **growled** , the hostile tone within the words making Noah quiver. “You have any idea on how many times I had to stop myself from making you do shit? To point you in the Right. Fucking. Direction.” 

The last few words were punctuated with deep thrusts into Noah’s mouth, making him choke every time when he could feel that thick member hit the back of his throat.

Tears trickled down his cheeks as Noah reached up to try to dislodge Firebrand’s fingers from his hair. He wanted to apologize! The way Firebrand is speaking to him shed some light upon the reality of it all -- the clear picture of a  **_coward_ ** that refuses to take one step out of his already fading comfort zone.

Before he’s to become desperate and believe that he’s going to actually pass out from lack of air, the entity above him pulls away, allowing Noah to take in precious air. Coughs erupted from him, making his entire body quake before he felt himself being lifted up then carelessly tossed over to his bed. Noah attempted to crawl away, but Firebrand proved faster as he took hold of those slender hips and brought him back, now on his hands and knees. The man cursed colorfully with most of it to the effect of “Fucking… Stop! Don’t!” 

His sweatpants are quickly shoved down, followed by the sounds of a belt being unbuckled. Noah shuts his eyes as he feels wetness between his legs, staining his boxers before those are taken away as well. That made Noah freeze in place.

_ Surely...he isn’t… _

Noah’s fears are confirmed when he felt that slick, hardened cock slipping along wet folds. His fingers curled into a pillow before he let out a sharp gasp when he felt it push in. It absolutely  **hurt** . The sensation of being filled ached deeply, but as Firebrand started to move, Noah couldn’t help but moan in spite of the pain. That made the being fucking him grin almost wickedly, one hand reaching up to take hold of Noah’s hair again as he bucked his hips with abandon. 

“Fuck… Just look at you,” Firebrand huffed out, listening to the lewd squelching between them with Noah resting his head upon the pillow with anguished moans. “The fact that you’re fucking wet from this -- god, you’re just a damn slut!” He yanked Noah’s head back, hearing those moans freely that made him chuckle deeply. 

“You like having to be a slut, huh? Love being a fucking whore for them all. Maybe...Maybe you don’t really want to leave this hell. So long as you’re useful for something, like getting your cunt fucked, you don’t mind looping. You don’t mind having a dick in your mouth!” 

Noah’s cheeks are stained with tears now rolling down, unable to help out the whimper at those  **_poisonous_ ** words. His mouth parted like he’s wanting to argue against him, but all that came out are curses and the occasional cry when his sweet spot is struck each time.

Firebrand then leaned forward, teeth catching at Noah’s earlobe as he venomously whispered out. “You like this, don’t you?” he hissed out, feeling Noah’s heat fluttering around him. A sign that he’s getting close to his release. 

He can feel some resistance from the man below him nd he stopped him with a particular hard thrust. “I can’t wait until you let out another fucking tantrum -- all the more reason to fucking shut you up.” 

That grip along his locks of hair loosened so Noah could drop his head upon the pillow, tongue rolling out as Firebrand fucked him deeply, his cunt dully throbbing from how hard the other is slamming into him. Before long, Noah could barely croak out a “I’m… Nngh, please… I’m...I’m!” before he’s to arch his back with a long moan that filled the room, juices spurting around the entity’s cock as he could feel an intense heat filling at his insides. He laid there in a daze, trying to catch his breath as Firebrand pulled away to watch his own cum spilling out of that abused cunt to trail down Noah’s thighs. 

The urge to lap it up grew upon him, but he thought against it. The act he’s committed is humiliation enough and perhaps now, Noah is to think twice for having to act like a fucking brat. The camera would beep a warning of a low battery, the lenses focusing once more as the visual footage became corrupted with a distortion. 

Noah fell into a deep sleep as the rogue god’s presence is no longer there...and the whispers from the journal are a garbled mess from what it has heard.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/amysteriousjogo) / [tumblr](https://celestialvexation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
